from sky with love
by LastMelodya
Summary: Semuanya berawal pada penerbangan minggu ketiga di bulan Agustus. [ ichigo/rukia ] [ untuk event #EndofArcana ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), mayor describe-minor conversations, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** dibuat untuk challenge End of Arcana. prompt: kartu nomor 17—The Star; wawasan surgawi-spiritual cinta-harapan dan keyakinan (ini adalah kartu inspirasi istimewa, prospek cerah di depan, musim semi bagi jiwa). _dan untuk para ichiruki squad yang patah hati karena spoiler last chap of Bleach_.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **from sky with love**_

 **.**

* * *

Semuanya berawal pada penerbangan minggu ketiga di bulan Agustus. Di antara senja yang mulai menipis dan Ichigo mengernyit di balik sinar-sinar yang menyilaukan. _Front Officer_ Abarai berada di sebelahnya, membantu navigasi serta sesekali mentransfer suara pada radio komunikasi. Mereka sudah terbang hampir dua jam di atas awan, di atas ketinggian lebih dari tiga puluh ribu kaki, cahaya menyengat dan kulit-kulit wajah mengering di antara suhu yang dinamis.

Pemberitahuan berikutnya adalah persiapan _landing_ dan Ichigo sayup mendengar suara pramugari di antara angin yang mendominasi. _Tidak familier_ , monolognya. Dalam fokusnya yang tak bebas pun Sang Kapten masih bisa menangkap suara rendah tegas namun sarat feminisme pada ujaran sistematis sang pramugari di luar kokpit sana. Dan Ichigo tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya.

Tapi, semuanya terbukti ketika pesawat mendarat dengan mulus dan suara itu terdengar lagi. Onomatope langkah penumpang membisingi kabin pesawat, berepetisi dengan ucapan terima kasih basa-basi dan Ichigo keluar dari ruangannya untuk turun dari pesawat.

Di sanalah ia melihatnya. Dalam balutan rok hitam dan kemeja krem yang dimasukkan. _Scarf_ khas pramugari di kerah yang mulai mengendur (dan Ichigo entah bagaimana memiliki tendensi kuat ingin membetulkannya). Di antara rambutnya yang pendek sebatas leher—khas para pramugari, senyum ditaut permanen, badan mungil nan kecil (Ichigo menebak, sepanjang kehidupannya menjadi seorang pilot, mungkin gadis itulah pramugari paling mungil yang pernah ia lihat), dan tatapan yang mendominasi, di balik netra ametis yang berbinar. Begitu cantik.

Ichigo menyadari keterpakuannya sepersekian menit berikut ketika _Front Officer_ Abarai Renji mendorongnya melangkah. Bertanya dengan angkatan alis di mata dan tak mendapat jawaban karena Ichigo segera melesat menuju pintu utama.

Dalam langkahnya, Ichigo menoleh. Bukan kepada mata ungu yang memakunya namun pada sepetak _nametag_ yang tergantung di pinggang kiri gadis itu.

 _Kuchiki Rukia_.

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan berikutnya terjadi pada penerbangan pertama di bulan September. Mereka tengah berada pada ketinggian empat puluh ribu kaki di atas samudera pasifik ketika Ichigo merasa terdesak perlu izin ke toilet. Abarai Renji telah menggantikan semenjak lima belas menit lalu dan Ichigo sibuk pada navigasi di hadapannya.

"Fokus, Renji."

Setelah memastikan semua dalam keadaan aman terkendali, Ichigo keluar kokpit dengan langkah halus yang tak kentara. Toilet berada di belakang kokpit dan perlu belasan langkah bagi Kapten utama penerbangan itu untuk mencapainya. Ia hampir masuk ke dalam ketika matanya menangkap sosok itu—masih dengan rok hitam pendek dan kemeja krem yang dimasukkan. _D_ an Ichigo tanpa sadar mengstagnasikan langkah.

Menatap.

"Maaf?"

Suaranya rendah dan tegas. Mata bulatnya memandang tanpa sekat, dan Ichigo merasa gamang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dalam ragu dan saat itulah ia menyadari tubuhnya menghalangi langkah si mungil.

"Aa, maaf."

Kuchiki Rukia tersenyum tipis— _tipis sekali hampir tak terlihat_ —dan meneruskan langkah dalam _tap tap_ statis. Sisanya adalah harum lavender yang membuat Ichigo kepayang dalam udara, membawa kepalanya menoleh, mengikuti pergerakan si gadis, hingga ia hilang di balik dari balik penyekat kokpit dan kabin.

Tanpa tolehan sama sekali.

Ichigo menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di dalam toilet khusus untuk memikirkan dan mengingat ulang bahwa selama dirinya menjabat Kapten dalam penerbangan, tak ada satu pun pramugari yang mampu menatapnya dalam satu tolehan. Apalagi sekadar senyum tipis. Mereka akan menoleh kembali di belakangnya dan mengikik dengan temannya dalam gosip-gosip khas wanita, tak peduli walau yang dibicarakan masih berada dalam jarak dekat—atau sengaja, agar Ichigo tahu, bagaimana reputasi akan eksistensinya di dalam pesawat ini.

Tapi, mungkin ia keliru. Sebab Kuchiki Rukia memutus atensinya begitu saja setelah meninggalkan bekas harum dan tatap yang rasanya tak akan bisa Ichigo lupakan dalam durasi waktu yang sebentar.

Lima belas menit berikutnya Ichigo kembali dan membuat Renji mengumpat ketika kepala oranye itu masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya yang hampir membawa pesawat dalam persiapan _landing_.

" _Captain_ sialan macam apa yang meninggalkan _co-pilot_ -nya selama lima belas menit untuk ke toilet, Ichigo!"

 **.**

 **.**

Dan seluruh ketertarikan itu terjadi lebih cepat dari yang pernah bisa Ichigo bayangkan.

Dalam penerbangan selanjutnya di antara transit dua jam di bandar udara Milan, Ichigo menjauh dari para kru untuk memesan kopi. Wajahnya lelah, dan kering. Dan Ichigo perlu kafein untuk melenturkan lidahnya yang pahit selama penerbangan di hari Minggu pagi ini. Meski ia bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk membuatkan kopi tanpa perlu ia pergi ke kafe bandara, tapi Ichigo tak melakukannya, tak ingin melakukannya.

Maka satu jam berikutnya ia habiskan menyesap kopi hitam pekat dengan manis yang terlampau. Perutnya tak meronta, meski rasa manis yang dikecapnya tak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh sebelum menelan makanan berat, namun ia tak peduli. Kepalanya penat dan hanya kopi seperti ini yang mampu meringankannya.

Hingga, _hazel_ -nya menatap sosok mungil di antara tubuh-tubuh jangkung yang masuk di pintu utama kafe. Di pundaknya tersangkil tas cokelat ukuran sedang dan ada _paper bag_ kecil dengan benda putih penuh bulu menyembul di permukaannya. Mata Ichigo berubah menjadi lebih awas ketika sosok itu ikut mengantre di meja pemesanan. Dengan wajah datar yang biasa, tubuh tegak yang tipikal, _scarf_ -nya tidak dipakai dan kancing kemejanya ia buka lebih rendah. Wajah Ichigo memanas tanpa alasan.

Ia memesan satu _cup cappuccino_ dingin dengan _float_ di atas kopinya. Tangan mungilnya baru merogoh pada tas untuk melakukan transaksi ketika Ichigo lebih dulu melesat dan membobol barisan antrean untuk berdiri di sebelah gadis itu.

"Maaf, sekalian yang ini dimasukkan ke _open bill_ -ku."

Kuchiki Rukia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk tersentak dan menolak, ketika pria tegap di sebelahnya bertransaksi dengan wajah serius.

Tapi ia menyembunyikan senyum di sudut matanya ketika sang Kapten berpaling dan menarik tangannya dengan pelan. Dan halus.

"Kapten Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tak menoleh, hanya tersenyum dari sudut bibir.

Mereka punya waktu empat puluh lima menit lagi untuk saling berkonversasi di antara riuh bandara serta _announcer-announcer_ yang mengganggu telinga.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuchiki Rukia bukan pramugari yang sering dibicarakan para kru-kru pilot dan kopilot dalam kumpulan mereka. Mereka lebih memilih tertawa lebar membicarakan Rangiku Matsumoto ataupun Orihime Inoue yang punya pesona di atas rata-rata—tubuh semampai, rambut panjang indah yang digelung, senyum ramah, dan _tentu saja_ , dada besar. Bahwa ada di mana waktu-waktu mereka mengajak keduanya dan selalu diiyakan, hingga, terkadang mereka saling menatap benci karena ternyata mereka tak menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kencannya diterima dua pramugari ternama itu.

Tapi, ada sesuatu dalam diri Ichigo yang merasa puas karena punya opini minoritas. Dan itu adalah ketika otaknya menaut Kuchiki Rukia sebagai gadis paling menarik yang pernah ia lihat, dengan tatap-tatap dingin dan senyum yang tak pernah lebih lebar dari seperempat jengkal, rambut hitam pendek yang tak begitu bersinar, tubuh mungil yang terasa pas jika didekap, dan, _dan matanya._ Matanya adalah yang paling istimewa. Sebab Rukia dapat memanahnya seolah tatapan itu lebih tajam dari panah apa pun, yang pernah Ichigo rasakan.

Tiga kali pertemuannya hanya membuat ia menjadi entitas biasa, yang dipandang kasual, bukan sekadar ingin menumpang terkenal atau ikut meninggikan pamor. Pun pada pertemuan mereka yang sedikit lebih lama, bahkan Rukia tak berhenti memanggilnya dengan formal—sampai di kali terakhir, akhirnya ia meminta gadis itu berhenti menyebutnya Kapten Kurosaki. Hal itu akhirnya diterima Rukia dengan satu tebusan bahwa Ichigo juga ingin memanggilnya tepat di nama depan.

Itu adalah dua minggu yang lalu saat minggu-minggu setelahnya Ichigo disibukkan oleh jadwal penerbangan yang lebih pendek, di mana mereka tak perlu menyeberangi samudera dan duduk berjam-jam di atas kursi panas kokpit, melainkan hanya belasan sampai puluhan menit, dan yang hadir padanya hanya kumpulan pramugari yang masih terlampau muda dengan perona di pipi dan alis-alis menjulang tinggi.

Di penerbangan berikutnya yang menempuh jarak jauh ia ditemani oleh kopilot Hisagi Shuhei, dan suatu waktu, seseorang mengetuk pintu kokpit dan suara datar nan tipikal mengalun lembut di sana.

"Permisi, kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula untuk Kapten Kurosaki."

Ia tak sempat menoleh sampai Hisagi menggantikannya di kursi kemudi dan kopi hitamnya telah mendingin. Di bawah cangkirnya, ada secarik kertas tersembunyi.

 _Kopi yang terlampau manis tak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhmu, Captain._

Di atasnya terdapat krimer granul yang diukir sebentuk tokoh kelinci; Chappy.

Dan Ichigo tak salah menebak siapa pembuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika pertama kalinya mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama di daratan (dan di luar bandara) adalah hari di mana musim semi datang untuk pertama kali.

Tokyo masih jadi kota dengan musim semi yang paling indah dengan bongkahan sakura di mana-mana, dan hanami. Merah muda membayang tak hanya di sekitar namun juga di belah-belah pipi Ichigo. Berbekal alamat apartemen yang ia minta dari Abarai Renji (percaya atau tidak, baboon merah itu ternyata teman kecil Rukia) Ichigo melesatkan sedan hitamnya pada jalan ramai nan indah itu.

Hanya ada delikan tajam dan tatapan tanya ketika Rukia muncul di balik pintu. Dengan celana denim sependek pangkal paha dan kaus abu yang satu ukuran lebih besar dari seharusnya. Rukia menariknya masuk. Berkata bahwa seharusnya ia menghubunginya dulu sebelum datang ke sini, sebab sial-sial, kakaknya yang protektif bisa saja memergokinya dengan tatapan tajam dan usiran tak tahu tata krama. Ichigo berdalih bahwa ia tak punya satu pun nomor kontak Rukia, satu pun. Hingga Rukia hanya menghela napas dan menyuruh Ichigo menunggu dalam diam di ruang tengah apartemen.

Lima menit yang tersita digunakan Ichigo untuk menatap ruang serba putih di sana. Remang cahaya yang temaram, aroma khas lavender di mana-mana, semuanya begitu menyamankan. Ada ukiran dan boneka Chappy di mana-mana dan itu membuat Ichigo menaut tawa dalam diam. Akan ia catat kegilaan Rukia yang satu itu.

Lima menit berikutnya Rukia keluar dengan pakaian kasual berupa _coat_ dan stoking. Wajahnya natural tanpa perona pipi hanya pemoles bibir. Disorientasi sesaat sebab Ichigo lebih sering melihatnya dalam balutan kemeja dan rok pendek ketat yang anggun, juga sapuan _make up_ yang sedikit terlampau. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang kekar.

"Anda terlihat cantik, Nona Kuchiki."

Rukia menyingkap senyum di sudut bibir.

Jemarinya yang lincah mencubit ringan dada Kapten Kurosaki.

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya di luar pekerjaan terjadi begitu kasual.

Seringnya Ichigo tetiba datang di depan pintu apartemen Rukia dan menculiknya sepanjang hari. Mengeluh tentang penerbangan di sana-sini sembari tangan menaut jari-jemari yang gadis. Rukia akan menangkupnya dengan sapuan senyum di bibir. Dan melepaskannya ketika tangan Ichigo berpindah merangkulnya, atau terkadang menyusur di sisi-sisi pinggangnya.

Mereka pulang larut dan sekali-dua kali Byakuya akan menyemprot yang lelaki. Rukia ditarik dan dikunci dalam kamar, sedang Ichigo harus bertahan sepuluh menit lebih lama dengan ceramah keberatan serta maki-makian yang (untungnya) tak pernah ia simpan dalam hati.

Ketika ujarannya berhenti Ichigo akan pulang dan berkata _"Sampai jumpa lagi,"_ dengan seringai di bibir dan sipitan mata geli.

Byakuya hanya menghela napas pasrah namun tak pelak selalu menerima dengan tangan terbuka, ketika Ichigo kembali datang dan menculik adik kesayangannya. Pun ketika lagi-lagi mereka menghilang sampai malam.

"Kau perlu hati-hati dengan seorang pilot." Suaru hari Byakuya berkata di antara suapan makan malamnya. Matanya menaut netra Rukia. "Mereka punya segudang pesona untuk memainkan siapa saja, toh?"

Tapi Rukia hanya mengulum senyum sembari menuang air dalam gelas tinggi. "Aku tahu, Nii-sama," katanya sekali lagi. "Aku tahu karena aku pramugarinya."

Konversasi itu lesap begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari tanpa Rukia di kabin pesawat adalah hari di mana Ichigo merasa hampa akan senyap-senyap udara.

Kali ini ia bersama kopilot Shiba Kaien yang cerewet dan tak henti-hentinya meminta atensi untuk diberi kesempatan mengendali burung besi. Ichigo hanya menghela napas dan membiarkannya beberapa menit dalam hening yang diciptanya sendiri. Ia tak ingin ke mana pun. Ia ingin dikendalikan kemudi agar fokusnya tak melesak ke mana-mana, seperti, kepada sosok wajah yang terbiasa mondar-mandir di belakang kokpit, membuatkannya kopi, atau menahannya di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka sibuk di tapaknya masing-masing. Ketika Ichigo lebih banyak mendapat _shift_ terbang antarkota dan Rukia antarnegara, mungkin bersama Kapten Ishida yang kaku atau Kapten Ichimaru yang suka tersenyum. Kemudian Ichigo memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan, kalau-kalau ada Kapten lain yang menaut hati pada Rukia. Bagaimana jika gadis itu membuatkan kopi dan salah satu dari mereka jatuh cinta pada rasanya, dan, mereka pun mengajak jalan. Dan, berkencan. Ichimaru adalah yang paling berbahaya sebab ia punya banyak cara licik untuk menarik perhatian pramugari-pramugari ranum yang polos dan penuh rasa penasaran.

Seminggu tanpa Rukia adalah bencana, dan Ichigo lupa rasanya bahagia di atas awan.

"Kapten, kau melamun?"

Shiba Kaien mengujar dan Ichigo mengatensi petanya kembali.

"Mungkin kau perlu istirahat? Kelihatannya kau lelah setelah berminggu-minggu sibuk terbang ke sana-kemari."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng dalam hormat. Ia mengecek navigasi dan fokus pada penerbangan.

Dan, bahwa,

ia tak perlu istirahat, hanya perlu Rukia dalam batas jarak pandangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya ketika Ichigo menginjak bandara, ia segera mengaktifkan ponsel di sakunya. Nomor Rukia berada di paling atas daftar log aktivitas dan tanpa uar-uar ragu ia menekan menghubunginya.

"Rukia, aku merindukanmu."

Tak sampai satu jam ketika Ichigo sampai di depan pintu apartemen Rukia. Mengecek setiap kubikel dan memastikan bahwa Byakuya belum pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya.

Ia menarik Rukia dalam dekap hangat dan mengunci pintu hingga rapat. Bibirnya menemukan pendaratan akan hausnya di antara kecup-kecup rindu yang membeku. Menyesap lavender di balik leher jenjang dan helai-helai rambut yang hitam. Membuat yang gadis tergelak, dalam umpat-umpat menggemaskan.

"Rukia," Ichigo berkata pada lekukan leher gadisnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa ada kapten yang mendekatimu seminggu ini?"

Ada sejengkal jarak beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Rukia tersadar apa yang sedang Ichigo lontarkan. Bibir tipisnya mengurva indah dan ia menahan gelak tawanya dalam satu dengusan. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher kekar sang Kapten, matanya menelisik jenaka, bibirnya yang mungil membuat Ichigo tak sabar untuk mengecupnya—tapi, _tapi_ , tidak sekarang. Sebab ini masih terlampau cepat.

Rukia menjawab dalam gumam. "Ada."

Ichigo merasa panas di dada dan tangannya yang merengkuh Rukia ia lepaskan. _Hazel_ -nya menyalang dengan tatap-tatap intimidasi yang membuat Rukia geli.

"Katakan, siapa." Gemeletuk datang di antara geram-geram halus. "Ichimaru? Ishida?"

Rukia menutup mulut Ichigo dan menjatuhkan diri pada dada bidangnya. Menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya yang penuh uaran sitrus, hangat dan manis. Masih dengan seragam pilot dan kerah-kerah yang tak lagi licin. Dasinya sudah hilang entah ke mana, dan meski Rukia tahu Ichigo belum sempat membersihkan diri, tapi, ia tak keberatan. Ia tak pernah keberatan.

"Dia … Kapten Kurosaki Ichigo."

Umpatan Ichigo menguap dalam dekap-dekap hangat di malam yang terlampau larut.

 **.**

 **.**

Ada ruang rahasia di balik kokpit yang dihuni _Captain_ dan _Front Officer_ penerbangan. Satu kubikel tak begitu luas, dengan kedap-kedap suara dan tirai-tirai menutupi jendela. Kubikel ini digunakan oleh pilot untuk melepas lelah di penerbangan-penerbangan yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Ketika kursi kemudimu tak lagi nyaman dan ketika saat kopilot menggantikan tugasmu dalam udara-udara lembap.

Ichigo punya itu.

Dan ketika malam di mana setelah sekian lama ia kembali terbang bersama Rukia datang, Ichigo mengajaknya ke sana.

Jarum jam pada _swatch_ hitamnya menunjuk di angka sebelas, penerbangan masih berada di titik tengah, dan, para penumpang tengah menikmati kenyamanan istirahat tidur dalam kursinya masing-masing. Ia menarik Rukia yang berdiri mengawasi tepat di sayap sebelah kiri. Ada mata yang mengikuti, bisik-bisik terlampau jelas, dan gosip-gosip mulai menghangat. Tapi Ichigo tak peduli meski Rukia memasang tatapan kesal terbaiknya dan tangannya yang kecil mencoba melepas genggaman Ichigo dari pergelangannya. Tidak berhasil.

"Kau mau para penggosip itu menebar berita yang tidak-tidak, Ichigo!?"

Rukia menyahut di antara resonansi udara yang terdengar jelas. Ichigo berhenti melangkah dan memutar kenop besi, tak menjawab apa-apa. Tangan Rukia ditarik lagi.

"Ichigo—"

"—kau suka bintang, kan?"

Rukia mengatup bibirnya dan setengah terperangah. Terdengar onomatope _klik_ pertanda pintu kubikel dikunci. Netra ametisnya melebar namun Ichigo mendistraksinya dengan satu tautan erat—lagi, di tangannya. Menariknya hingga mereka berada tepat di jendela yang tertutup tirai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, lengan kekar Ichigo terulur untuk menyingkap tirai tersebut, bagai dijatuhi bom besar, Rukia bersumpah melihat kubangan surga di luar sana.

"Kita berada tepat di atas kota Paris." Ichigo mendekat dari belakang, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Rukia. "Tiga puluh ribu kaki di atas permukaan laut."

Rukia ingin meledak, antara bahagia sebab matanya menangkap surga ataupun sentuh-sentuh Ichigo yang menuai _cataplexy_ pada tubuhnya. Di bawah sana kerlap-kerlip jelas terlihat, satu yang paling terang dan jelas adalah menara Eiffel. Seperti kembang api abadi, di antara merah muda musim semi dan percik-percik merah oranye. Bintang di sekelilingnya juga tak membantu, terlampau terang dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari biasanya, cahayanya membelai wajah Rukia, bersamaan lengan Ichigo yang membelai turun pada pinggangnya. Memeluk di sana. Menyandarkan dagu pada bahu mungilnya.

Aroma sitrus yang familier membuatnya sesak.

"Coba kau lihat, ada _Omega Centauri_." Ichigo berbisik di telinganya, dekap hangat di ruang khusus, dengung yang masih kasual.

Rukia mengangkat sudut bibir. "Tahu dari mana kau tentang gugus bintang?"

Pria oranye itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya, mencuri satu kecup pada pipi pucat Rukia. "Aku sudah terlalu lama terbang di udara untuk mengetahui gugus-gugus merepotkan itu."

Gadis itu tertawa.

Kelam di luar dan bintang-bintang semakin membesar. Udara semakin dingin, namun di sini, hangat. Rukia membalas pelukan Ichigo, membayangkan rekan-rekannya yang hanya mampu beristirahat pada ruang rahasia di balik bagasi, atau, ruang-ruang bersama yang dipakai tiga hingga lima orang. Tapi ia di sini. Dalam bayang-bayang bintang dan kehangatan Kapten Kurosaki. Pesawat terus bergerak dan mereka melayang di atas awan, sofa-sofa kecil, ranjang besar di tengah kubikel, tirai-tirai yang terus dibuka. Mereka tak pernah memikirkannya.

" _May I_?"

Rukia tak memberi jawaban namun tak juga menolak ketika Ichigo membelai wajahnya, meraihnya pada satu-dua tatap, membawanya jauh dan semakin jauh _terbang di atas awan_.

Dalam rotasi yang tak sampai sepuluh detik berikutnya, bibirnya dikecup dalam lamat.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua-tiga jam ketika pesawat yang dibawa Ichigo berhasil mendarat, gosip segera terdengar.

Bahwa Kapten Kurosaki dan Pramugari Kuchiki keluar dari ruang khusus pilot dalam keadaan penuh keringat.

 **.**

 **.**

Byakuya pernah mendatangi apartemennya, suatu malam.

Jas masih terpasang rapi dan pantofel tak kehilangan kilat-kilatnya.

Ichigo sempat tersambar rasa panik karena berperspektif negatif tentang Renji yang membocorkan gosip-gosip di antara para kru pesawat. Tentang Ichigo yang membawa Kuchiki Rukia ke ruang pribadi pilot, atau mereka yang sering menghilang di antara penerbangan-penerbangan jarak jauh.

Tapi, _tapi_ , Byakuya hanya bercerita tentang sulitnya bekerja sebagai pengusaha di bidang bisnis. Ia mengatakan betapa semuanya ia lakukan untuk Rukia. Dan malam itu, Ichigo mendapatkan fakta baru yang selama ini tak pernah diprediksinya;

bahwa Byakuya adalah kakak ipar Rukia.

Kakak kandung Rukia adalah mendiang istrinya—Kuchiki Hisana. Meninggal sejak lima tahun yang lalu karena penyakit keras yang dideritanya. Ketika itu, Rukia tak pernah berhenti menangis dan hampir berhenti dari kuliahnya. Hisana adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa sebelum wanita itu menikah dengan Byakuya dan tinggal di apartemen di pusat kota Tokyo.

Kemudian, Byakuya berkata pada Rukia, Tuhan selalu punya rencana di atas segalanya. Bahwa sesuatu yang pergi akan disubtitusi oleh entitas atau hal-hal lain, yang sama menyenangkannya. Ia berkata padanya dengan dekap di dada dan usapan halus sebagaimana perlakuan yang sering Hisana lakukan untuk adiknya.

Dan keesokan harinya, Rukia berhenti menangis.

Sejak saat itulah Byakuya menjadi begitu protektif akan afeksinya kepada Rukia. Sebab presensi Rukia adalah bukti bahwa Hisana pernah berada di sini, bersamanya.

Yang tak Ichigo sangka adalah, di antara pamitnya Byakuya dari pintu apartemennya, ia mengujar panjang pada Ichigo.

"Aku senang, Rukia banyak tertawa semenjak mengenalmu."

Matanya yang kelam menatap Ichigo begitu tajam.

"Bahagiakanlah Rukia. Kalau bisa, hingga selama-lamanya."

Ichigo tak berkedip hingga derap langkah Byakuya menghilang dalam onomatope statis yang halus. Udara dingin menyapa di antara deritan pintu yang perlahan-lahan tertutup kembali.

Ia tak bisa tidur hingga pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Seringkali Ichigo memikirkan, bahwa terkadang hidup punya rencana tersendiri dalam setiap kolasenya. Mereka berkonspirasi dengan semesta dan akhirnya mengundang ribuan afeksi dalam batas penglihatan.

Rukia yang datang bagai bintang yang paling terang. Memberi segala yang istimewa dan kejut-kejut positif. Mencipta satu tujuan yang memancar optimisme. Bagi Ichigo.

Dan Ichigo tak akan pernah keberatan jika seumur hidupnya akan terus menjadi pilot dan bertaruh nyawa di atas burung besi itu, asal Kuchiki Rukia bekerja satu tim pada setiap penerbangannya. Ia tak akan keberatan di suatu hari ia mengetuk pintu apartemen Rukia, ia akan menemukan kepala Byakuya menyembul dengan dengus-dengus kasar dan ancaman yang tak lebih dari sekadar omong kosong. Ia tak akan keberatan jika hidupnya berpusat pada langit-langit, kumulonimbus yang menggulung, di dalam kokpit, matahari terik menelusup, kulit kering dan lembap, angin yang berdersik, bintang-bintang yang terang, _pleiades, omega centauri,_ bisik-bisik para awak kabin, dan penumpang, dan lain-lainnya. Ia tak akan pernah keberatan.

Asal Rukia menemaninya di sana. Dengan senyum tipis dan dagu diangkat angkuh—tipikalnya. Dan sekali-dua kali mereka akan menyusup pada ruang rahasia di balik kokpit lagi, mungkin kembali melihat gugus bintang, atau hanya mencuri satu-dua kecup, atau beberapa sentuh, atau—pelepas penat di atas ranjang yang menganggur. Ichigo tersenyum nakal memikirkannya.

Tidak apa-apa, sebab ia punya jutaan yakin yang melesap dalam diri gadis mungil itu. Sebab jika dengannya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Masa depannya akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu setelahnya, ketika mereka kembali bertugas terbang bersama, terdengar bisik-bisik dalam awak kabin bahwa Kapten Kurosaki dan Pramugari Kuchiki memakai cincin yang sama pada jari manisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 **a/n:** ada yang mau pinjamin saya bahu? :") spoiler last chap Bleach menghancurkan hati saya menjadi berkeping-keping :") tadinya, fik ini mau saya publish minggu depan, supaya nggak numpuk dengan event lain yang sedang saya ikuti. but, feel dan mood saya sudah acak-acakan. saya takut jikalau spoiler itu benar, mulai besok saya nggak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan ichiruki. hati saya sakiiiit sekali. ini mungkin akan jadi fic ichiruki terakhir saya sebelum saya menghilang _sebentar_ untuk menenangkan diri _._ tapi, jikalau spoiler itu nggak benar, saya janji akan segera kembali ke sini. much thanks :") saya yakin penghuni kapal ichiruki kuat-kuat semua! (kemudian nangis lagi)


End file.
